


Irken X

by AshesToStars



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Irken Rebellion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesToStars/pseuds/AshesToStars
Summary: Deep in the darker parts of Irk, where no Irken cares to explore, lie a group of defects running from the Irken Higher-Ups. How long have they been there? How many must there be?Zan, an Irken with antenna that curl upwards, with bumps in them that resemble hills, leads these Irkens, in a hope to one day overthrow the tyrants on top of all of them.





	

Yes, she stirred from the slumber that kept her in a world of dreams away from the dark and dusty cave that she called her home. When she stirred, she stirred from sounds outside, sounds that startled her into the intense fear that it was over. That she had been caught. That they all were now going to wind up dead, forgotten as defects, as they were. Zan looked around, her purple eyes scanning every sleeping figure. First, she examined the tallest one, the one that wore their red bandanna on their face to hide their defect. Sci. That was Sci, and he was alright. Next, her eyes found the smallest figures, two of them, very close to each other. A blind one, Tin, and one with a whole leg missing, Yun. Yes, they were all alright...nobody was hurt, everyone was breathing. She examined herself...and could not find her own defect. This did not scare her, because she never could. Her defect was undetectable, one that nobody could see unless they were to tap into her self-made PAK that was attatched to her back, filled with customized coding to help her live, but deter any possibility of the Armada finding them here. Zan sighed a sigh of relief, gladdened and relaxed by the fact that she had been wrong tonight. Nobody had found them, and the sounds outside were purely from her imagination.

Still, the irken raised a gloved hand to wipe the sweat from her face. How many times had she woken like this now? Too many, that was for sure. 

 

WIP (did this part in the middle of class lmaO))


End file.
